zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Aileron (World)
Aileron (pronounced ey-luh-ron) is the main setting of the Aileron series. It is a fantasy, magitech world with both advanced technology and various supernatural and magical aspects existing side by side. Aileron is primarily inhabited by humans and other wildlife and is also home to powerful and mysterious entities known as guardian spirits. Races There are a total of five races that live on Aileron. *'Dragons': Dragons were one of the first two races to appear on Aileron and are considered one of the most powerful races in the world. They were large and imposing creatures divided into six different clans based on their elemental alignment. However, dragons fled Aileron in the Dragon Exodus when many of their kind were killed by the greedy and violent humans. *'Guardian spirits:' Guardian spirits are the second of the first two races of Aileron and equal in power to the dragons. Guardian spirits are more ethereal beings that can come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Like dragons, they possess their own elemental alignments and were the ones who gave the mantodea, lepori and humans magic, though they later took it back from the latter. *'Mantodea:' The mantodea are a race of large insect-like creatures that function in a hive society ruled by a queen, the An'assa. However, the majority of their empire was destroyed and wiped out by the humans during the Human-Mantodea War in which the humans invaded their territory to take their resources. The few that survived have since developed a deep hatred against humans. *'Lepori:' The lepori are a race of wolf/rabbit-like humanoid beasts that inhabit the Northern and Southern Aurora. Known for their skilled hunters and shamans, the lepori operate in a very tribal-like society. However, since the humans attack on the mantodea, the lepori have retreated deep into the Auroras behind ice walls of their own creation to keep out the humans. *'Humans:' The youngest and by far most violent and hated of the five races. When they were given magic by the guardian spirits, they were able to evolve into high functioning societies. However, as they grew, so too did their greed and corruption. As a result, their actions drove away the dragons and nearly wiped out the mantodea. Now considered the reigning race, humans live blissfully in comfort, unaware of things going on beyond their territories. Main locations Countries *Comunne *Monolith *Northern Aurora *Peren *Sand Coffin *Southern Aurora *Spiral *Torunn *Valley of Broken Spirits *Vigil Cities and towns *Barrier *Boundary *Conduit *Covah *Cross City *Crucible City *Empire City *Fotia Town *Fragment *Herald *Maidenhair *Mantilla *Revenant *Sepulcher *Terminus City *Tome *Trillium *Ueno Castle *Vestige Islands *Citadel Island *Horai Island *Island of the Dawn *Island of the Dusk *Isle of Tears *Phantom Island Lost lands *Atlantis *Cretan Labyrinth *Laputa Bodies of water *Fading Ocean *Frost Ocean *Gateway Ocean *Ironwind Lake *Lake Nessira *Lake Valkyrie *Sea of Ruin *Strife Lake *Thunder Lake *Twist Ocean Other *Ankyla Falls *Blue Marble Forest *Hollow Mountain Fauna The fauna of Aileron include a wide variety of animals, both domesticated and wild, the latter of which are often considered extremely dangerous. Domesticated *'Dog:' A variety of dogs are kept as pets. *'Cat:' A variety of cats are kept as pets. *'Mouse' *'Dragon hound:' A species of dragon-like hounds known for their loyalty, strength and protectiveness towards their masters. Three subspecies include: drakes, orthurian hydras, and cerberus hydras. *'Bird:' A wide variety of birds are kept as household pets. *'Rabbit:' Another common household pet. *'Cow:' A common farm animal. *'Sheep:' A common farm animal. *'Horse:' A common farm animal that is also used for transportation. *'Chicken:' A common farm animal. *'Goat:' A common farm animal. *'Fish:' A wide variety of exotic fish are commonly kept as pets. Wild Northern Aurora *'Winter Ghost:' A rumored ghostly monster that inhabits the Northern Aurora and is worshiped as the patron deity by its tribal inhabitants. *'Tundra bear:' White bears that are vicious and territorial. *'Frost wolf:' Wolves that have become so accustomed to the cold, that they have become one with it. *'Reindeer' *'Walrus' *'Orca' *'Narwhal' *'Wolverine' *'Lynx' *'Tundra swan' *'Aurora hare' *'Beluga whale' *'Caribou' *'Snowy owl' *'Aurora fox' Sand Coffin *'Desert dragon:' Based on rumors and superstitions, the desert dragon is supposedly a giant monster living in the Sand Coffin. *'Sand stalkers:' Giant scorpions that burrow through the sand and detect their prey through seismic sense. *'Death worm:' Large, bright red worms that burrow through the desert and prey on lost travelers. *'Amphista:' A large, winged serpent with two legs and a second head on the end of its tail. While they are skilled hunters, they can easily be confused if the two heads begin quarreling. *'Thorny devil:' Little spiky lizards. *'Vulture' *'Steel armadillo:' Armadillos with impenetrable skin. *'Camel' *'Desert tortoise' *'Rattlesnake' Southern Aurora *'White whale:' Giant white whales that are valued for their hide and blubber. *'Amarok:' Giant wolves that hunt alone and prey on individuals foolish enough to hunt at night alone. *'Ice titan:' Tall and skinny creatures made of ice. They can freeze anything they touch and exhale frosty breath. *'Tizheruk:' A large snake-like creature that lives near the waters of Southern Aurora. *'Leopard seal' *'Orca' *'Penguin' *'Wandering albatross' *'Elephant seal' *'Blue whale' Valley of the Broken Spirits *'Archaeopteryx:' The apex predator of the Valley, these large birds are unrivaled in strength, size and power. They are feared by human society and considered extremely dangerous and hostile. Their feathers are valued as decorative accessories and go for 1,000 Fei a piece. *'Razorback boar:' Large and hostile boars that charge at anything that moves. *'Snapping bat:' Giant, blind bats known to click their tongues and snap their jaws viciously. *'Rock titan:' A distant relative of the ice titans in Southern Aurora, rock titans are masses of living rock that have incredible strength. *'Nymph:' Small fairy-like creatures that live in hollow trees, caves and small lakes. They are shy around humans, but highly valued as luxurious pets. *'False dragon:' A large scaly, saber-toothed creature with a wild mane and long, scorpion-like tail that they use to inject their prey with venom. *'Silvertail gorilla' *'Spirit bear' *'Black panther' *'White tiger' *'Chamelaconda:' A long serpent able to blend into its environment. *'Blood hawk:' Frightening, red-eyed hawks. *'Swamp crocodiles' *'Black queen:' Giant black spiders. They are natural enemies of hive wasps. *'Hive wasp:' Small wasps that serve a giant queen. They are natural enemies of black queens. Background Aileron is a relatively modern society that is just beginning to enter a new technological age. Each of it's six countries are largely inhabited by humans whereas the other four lands of Sand Coffin, Aurora (North and South) and the Valley are inhabited by wild animals, in particular ones of supernatural aspects. These animals are incredibly aggressive and very violent, making any of these continents unfavorable places to live. Aileron currency is made up of metal coins called Kai and paper bills called Fei. Unbeknownst to most of the human population, Aileron is also inhabited by powerful and elusive entities known as guardian spirits, powerful spirits that appear like animals or mythological creatures with the power to wield a certain element or more. In addition, mercenary groups are very common, making up a large percentage of organizations in Aileron. These mercenary groups are often commissioned by their clients to complete jobs that their client(s) cannot or does not want to do themselves. Trivia *Aileron is French for "little wing". Category:Locations Category:Aileron